


That Night

by rhettsfirmballsack



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhettsfirmballsack/pseuds/rhettsfirmballsack
Summary: What happens behind closed doors doesn't always stay behind them; especially when the night was just so fucking hot!





	That Night

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this while thinking about Rhett...
> 
> You can read this while thinking about Link... 
> 
> You can read this while in the bathtub... 
> 
> I won't judge...

I could lie and tell you that I didn't know what to do when I first saw him standing there from across the room. 

But why bother when I already know that what you really want to know is what I did to him when we both left together. 

Well, to do that I'll be breaking the most sacred code of the bedroom:  **What happens behind closed doors, stays behind closed doors.**

What I have always said to that saying is:  _Fuck off!_

Because everything that happened that night had happened behind closed doors and if I don't tell someone about it I'm going to rip the head off of a vibrating orange dildo, and I just brought that so that's not happening. 

So what did happen that night? you ask. 

Well, if we're being honest here, I don't remember a lot from the night we spent together, considering my face was pressed down into a pillow for most of the night. 

Just the way his dick felt pressing into my slick, wet pussy from behind, was life-altering. Mostly because he was thick. He stretched me out as no man has ever even come close to. 

And the way his large hands held onto my waist as he thrusted that magnificent cock into me, just made me even wetter than I already was. 

I screamed and moaned his name so many times I lost count. 

If his neighbors didn't know him by name, they do now. 

He pounded me and pounded me, and I simultaneously wanted him to hurry up and finish and yet still continue to own my pussy until the sunrise. 

But, as they say, all good things, such good things, must come to an end, because I soon was feeling the finally stiffening of his rock hard cock, and just as he was done filling me up with his seed, we both collapsed down onto the bed, panting and gasping for breath, knowing full well, in the back of our minds, that we had both cheated on our spouses. 


End file.
